


M (it's untitled, that's just how I've labelled it)

by SOBQJMV_Sphinx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: knock off some fanfic I read but not, the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBQJMV_Sphinx/pseuds/SOBQJMV_Sphinx
Summary: Umm, Nico is not like Nico because I've played with his character so much he's basically a separate being, but I'm trying to keep him at least somewhat canon. Pre-HYDRA betrayal and then it doesn't happen.Warning: uh some of the shit in here is unhealthy as fuck. if you have bad experiences with manipulative relationships, don't read it, or read it with caution.
Relationships: Grant Ward & Nico di Angelo, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Kudos: 15





	M (it's untitled, that's just how I've labelled it)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've written. Chapter title is from "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Grant Ward spun around. A teenage boy stood a mere three feet away, the slightest grin on his face as he saw the shocked expression. Ward shuddered, blinked, stared. The dark-haired boy continued to grin at him. 

The SHIELD agent lifted his chin. “Kid, this is government property, you aren’t allowed to be here.” 

The kid’s smile widened, uncomfortably so. His dark eyes glinted with a hard light that didn’t match his expression. “You misunderstand, Agent,” he said in a low voice. “I have every right to be here. It’s you who doesn’t.” 

Despite his training, Ward was unable to react fast enough as the boy’s hands gripped his shoulders tight, too tight. He grimaced as the boy pulled him down so they were at the same eye-level. 

“I’m here to change your mind.” 

The single sentence was quiet but forceful. Ward found himself unable to say anything in protest as the kid let go, not even returning to an upright position when he was able to. 

Finally getting a hold of himself, he asked the first question that came to mind. “What’s your name?” 

The kid winked. “Call me Angel.” 

He glanced over his shoulder, only to see that the lot was vacant. No one would overhear anything that was said. When he looked back, the kid was gone, leaving behind nothing but questions. 

Later, when he called Garrett on a burner phone, he got one question answered. “He calls himself Angel, but his real name is Nico di Angelo. He’s an anomaly, born in 1932 in Italy, immigrated to the United States with his mother and sister in 1941, completely disappears from records by 1943. Some people think it’s connected to the supersoldier experiments, but I don’t think so. He showed up again in 2011, attending Westover Hall Military School with his sister. There’s been a lot of gaps since then, but the sister and mother are both out of the equation. 

“HYDRA’s had encounters with him in the past. We’ve found out agents were spies for him and others have been convinced to leave by him. Don’t let him get to your head, he’s probably just another one of SHIELD’s little mutant pets, but if he’s made contact then Director Fury probably knows.” 

Ward’s eyebrows furrowed. “Have you met him?” 

Garrett laughed. “No. I haven’t had the privilege.” 

“But you researched him.” 

“If we know more about him, maybe we’ll be able to fight him off.” 

“... How many HYDRA operatives has he turned, of the ones he spoke to?” 

“He’s spoken to 30. 29 of them turned, one died before that could happen. You’ve only got two options if the Angel has gotten in contact with you—be turned by him, or die. I’m sure you can guess which one you’ll be going with.” The threat in his old mentor’s voice was clear. Garrett thought it was impossible for him to resist, and judging by the stats, it was. 

When Ward replied, it was with grim resolve. “I understand.” 

Turning around, he almost jumped. He should have heard the kid coming up behind him, but he must have been too frustrated by the conversation to notice. “How did you get here?” 

The Angel grinned at him. Just like before, the insincerity of it sent chills. “So, seems HYDRA knows more about me than I thought.” 

“Nico di Angelo. Where were you for 68 years?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He brushed his near-black hair off his face and any brightness in his expression was gone, replaced with a resolutely straight face. “Follow me,” he commanded, marching out of Ward’s bunk. 

The HYDRA spy glanced around as he closed the door. Remarkably, no one was in sight, nor did he see anyone as Nico wove through the innerworks of the Bus. 

Catching up, he asked what anyone would have in his situation. “Have you been on here before?” 

Angel answered without turning. “I’ve studied the blueprints, and I’ve been here in dreams.” 

Ward frowned, confused for multiple reasons. The blueprints were off-limits to nearly every SHIELD agent, including himself, while exploring “in dreams” was even farther from possible than telekinesis. 

He wasn’t able to voice any concerns, however, for they had reached their destination. The hall they were in was completely unfamiliar to him, so Ward wasn’t all too surprised when Nico whispered something and a hatch opened off the wall. “How did you know this was here? Or how to get into it?” 

Angel looked back and smiled. Again. “I have people everywhere.” 

Ward sighed. This kid was about as cliché as you can get. “Whatever, I’m not going to try to get any sense out of you. Why are we here?” 

“It’s the only private location on this whole plane.” The smile was growing darker by the moment, his eyes cold as steel and just as reflective. Ward found himself backing away, only to have his path blocked by the now-closed hatch. Unless he knew the spoken passcode, he wouldn’t be getting out until the Angel let him. 

He felt the panic setting in. He was in the well, not Thomas. And Garrett was the one who forced Angel to throw him down. 

The kid leaned against the wall, watching how he reacted. “You joined HYDRA because Garrett was the closest thing you had to a real parent.” To Ward’s unasked question, he added, “Yes, I know Garrett’s a traitor, and I have people watching him. I’d imagine you’re reliving the worst of your past now. The well.” 

Ward only gave him a distrusting glance as he shook. The walls leaned closer, warping the shape of his companion and further trapping him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move, he was chained in place. The well was dark, the daylight fading to night. No one was there, he was alone. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness take hold. It was no use struggling, there was no way out. 

He didn’t know how long he was like that. He must have retained some form of consciousness, since he could remember falling. He could see again now, see Angel’s head bent over him, hear him murmuring softly in Italian. Ward was still too out of it to know what he was saying, and instead he relaxed onto the kid’s lap. No wonder so many HYDRA operatives had been turned by him, he was incredibly manipulative. 

But then, so was John Garrett. 

That was why the kid had brought him here and shut the door behind them. He was showing him what Garrett was. A manipulative bastard who only cared for himself. 

But Angel? Coulson? Fury? They cared for other people, even more than themselves. That was what Nico was trying to show him. 

That was what he’d told Garrett he wouldn’t realize. That was why a HYDRA operative had died. 

Fuck. He had two options now, just as Garrett had said. Leave HYDRA and join the ranks of SHIELD at the request of a kid Ward had only just met, or stay with HYDRA under a cause he’s beginning to hate and ultimately betray the people who trust him the most. But now, at least, he could see the options. He wasn’t so blind to HYDRA that he couldn’t. 

He sat up, pulling himself out of the kid’s lap. He could feel the slight smile on Angel’s face, but it wasn’t an I-told-you-so. As he sat there, Ward could feel the pride radiating off the kid. He made a decision in that instant, one that would hold for the rest of his life. He would do everything he could for that kid, even betray SHIELD, even kill or torture. He understood why 29 devoted HYDRA operatives would turn for this little boy who didn’t even use his real name. 

Angel watched as he stood. “Have you made your decision?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer. Ward nodded all the same, and Nico pulled something out of his pocket, pressing it into his hand. “Keep this with you at all times.” 

Ward nodded, taking it and examining it. It was a small silver coin, maybe a half inch in diameter. Carved into it were a pair of wings, the tips just barely brushing the edge of the coin. On the back were carved five Greek letters. He couldn’t read it but if he had to guess he’d say it spelled Angel. Looking at the boy, he asked what he felt the need to know. “Why?” 

The Angel grinned, self-confident once more. “You’ll see.” He whispered the passcode and the hatch swung open, but he remained where he was. Ward turned back once more before he left, but there was no one there. 

Agents Coulson and May were alone in the office. Spread before them was the contents of a file—all the evidence they had that Ward was a traitor. 

“Are you sure about this?” May asked, her expression more concerned than usual. 

Her long-time partner nodded. “Until he’s cleared of suspicion, we have to keep an eye on him. The best way to do that is to keep him in the cell.” 

“That will make him more likely to betray us,” she stressed. 

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take. We can’t expect this ‘Angel’ to show up and change the mind of every HYDRA spy in our ranks.” 

“That’s exactly what you can expect.” The two agents spun around to see Ward standing in the open doorway. “It’s insane what that kid can do in just a short amount of time.” As he spoke Ward could feel the coin heating in his breast pocket. A warning—he’d revealed something he shouldn't have. 

“Kid?” He certainly had their attention now. 

He’d slipped up, and now he had to deal with it. “Forget I said anything.” 

“Grant, you can’t trust him any more than you can trust HYDRA.” Coulson’s expression was one of worry, which Ward felt was unwarranted. 

The younger agent wouldn’t look at him. “He saw me at my lowest. He had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but he didn’t.” 

“He didn’t kill you because he wants more power in SHIELD. He’s dangerous.” May’s eyes were hard as she stared him down. 

“Maybe it’s better that he has power in SHIELD. That I’m helping him gain it. It’s better than HYDRA having that. It’s better than… than if I were still blindly following Garrett’s orders, thinking that was the best thing for me.” Ward was silent as he both sets of eyes individually. “I’ve made my decision. I’m loyal to Angel, and I’m loyal to SHIELD. More importantly, I’ll stay loyal to the team. It would break FitzSimmons’ hearts if they knew what I planned to do.”


End file.
